La voie du destin
by HisaeTenshi
Summary: La reprise du Manga.


Bienvenue

Mon histoire sera simple et portera sur le célèbre manga Naruto que j'apprécie énormément ! Personnellement mon pseudonyme est Hisae (Résistante) j'ai 17ans et j'aime la musique le sport et la littérature. Je compte devenir infirmière militaire et voilà. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira bonne lecture.

J'accepte les critiques construites, et je refuse la méchanceté gratuite

Bisous. Hisae

**Prologue :**

_Lorsque l'on perd nos parents, on a tendance à se dire que la vie n'en vaut plus la peine. Mais bien au contraire ! Car à partir de ce moment précis on ne vit plus seulement pour nous mais aussi pour les êtres cher que l'on a perdu._

_Lorsque l'on à une famille qui nous méprise parce que l'on est sois disant pas assez forte, trop timide et renfermer, on aimerait bien être toute seule. Mais on sait très bien qu'une fois seule on ne survivrait pas._

_Je m'appel **Uzumaki Naruto**, mes parents sont mort mais chaque jour je vis et me bat pour eux._

_Je m'appelle **Hyuuga Hinata**, mon père me méprise comme une bonne partie de ma famille, mais chaque jour je vie et me bat pour qu'il me reconnaisse enfin._

**Premier Chapitre : La mission.**

_La 4ème Grande Guerre Ninja n'avait pas encore débuté mais beaucoup des Chunins en parler déjà. L'Hokage commençait à rédiger son discours afin de présenter au mieux les conditions qui pousse à cette guerre devant l'assemblé des 5Kage. Mon histoire débute un peu avant que Naruto parte sur l'île pour maîtriser Kyuubi._

Un peu plus à l'écart de Konoha au terrain d'entraînement numéro 5, une jeune kunoichi aux cheveux long violine et aux yeux opalins s'entraîner en donnant des coups de paumes dans le vide. Elle tournoyait, frapper, reculer, s'élancer ses mouvements rappeler légèrement ceux des grands danseurs de danse. Au bout d'un moment il lui semblait entendre du bruit pas loin d'elle, lorsqu'elle se retourna il n'y avait personne, elle fit comme si de rien était et murmura un « Biakugan » à peine inaudible. Les marques autour de ses yeux apparurent et elle vit toute suite la cause du bruit, elle se détendit, se redressa et sourit.

**Hinata** : Nii-San, pourquoi te cache tu ?

**Neji sortant des buissons **: Il semblerait que je ne peux plus te surprendre, tes efforts serait ils enfin récompenser ?

A cette idée Hinata ne pus s'empêcher de sourire serait elle enfin reconnu de son père ? De sa famille ? Et même... De ce Blondinet ? Neji observait Hinata d'un œil qui en disait long, elle avait parcourut beaucoup de chemin depuis l'examen, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, la haine qu'il avait éprouver autre fois a son égard avait laisser, au fil du temps, place à un agréable sentiment de fraternité qui avait, au début, laisser Neji perplexe. Mais il comprit qu'Hinata était sa réelle seule famille, elle ne l'avait jamais jugé, jamais elle ne lui avait demander de se surpasser, elle voulait seulement l'avoir prés de lui même s'il la détestait. Il dut aussi reconnaître que sur le point de vue du combat elle s'était améliorée au point de réussir a battre sa sœur lors d'un combat de présentation à la famille de la branche principale. Neji connaissait bien Hinata et il était sur qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal par envie, mais depuis des années elle avait était rabaissé au second plan, derrière cette sœur que tous le monde considérait comme la vraie héritière. Il se rappelait aussi de la satisfaction qu'il avait pu lire sur le visage d'Hinata à ce moment la, une joie immense, un sourire qui en disait long, même Neji avait sourit (ce qui est assez rare). Alors il lui vient une idée il se déplaca se mit en face de sa cousine, qui avait plutôt la place d'une petite sœur à présent, et lui prononça ses mots qui lui chatouillait la langue.

**Neji** : Hinata-Sama, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, sa te dirait un petit combat avec moi ?

**Hinata toute dents dehors **: Avec grand plaisir !

_"Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de le battre, mais la chose dont je suis sur, c'est que j'ai beaucoup progressé et que Nii-San ne me fera pas de mal."_

Ils se mirent tous deux en position, une paume tendu vers l'avant et l'autre en défense. C'est Neji qui attaqua le premier, Hinata évita ses premiers coups et ainsi de suite, les coups s'enchaînait à une allure folle qu'un œil n'étant pas doté de pupille héréditaire ne pourrait suivre ce combat. Au bout d'une heure ils s'arrêtèrent, fatigué que l'issue du combat ne se présente pas à eux. Hinata s'assit contre un arbre, Neji fit de même. Neji n'en revenait pas, effectivement sa chère Hinata avait fait des efforts considérable et sa avait payer, elle était maintenant très forte, si forte que même lui n'avait pas réussi à prendre l'avantage lors de ce combat. Il la dévisagea, fière et heureux pour elle. Hinata avait le sourire aux lèvres et Neji trouvait ce sourire vraiment magnifique, alors il fit une chose que personne ne le soupçonnait capable de faire, il prit Hinata dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. La jeune Kunoichi eut les yeux exorbité mais se ressaisis vite et le pris elle aussi dans ses bras, savourant se moment de fraternité partager. Ce moment tendre fut interrompu par un Ambu.

**Ambu** : Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, l'Hokage vous demande tous les deux.

Alors les deux Ninjas se précipitèrent au bureau de Tsunade, dans le bureau il y avait déjà Sakura, la jeune Ninja Médicale aux cheveux rose, Sai, le mystérieux provenant de la Racine, Yamato, l'héritier du don du Mokuton et Naruto, le Jinchuriki du village l'héritier du Yondaime. Hinata sourit a la rose ainsi qu'aux deux autres ninja qui le lui rendirent. Naruto se retourna vers elle et la kunoichi eu le rouge aux joues en balbutiant un « Bonjour ».

**Tsunade** : Bien, si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est parce qu'il y a une chose dont je dois vous parler. Une guerre approche, en fait je dirais même qu'elle est à nos portes, demain dès l'aube je me rend à une réunion des 5Kage et je ne peux évidement pas m'y rendre sans protection.

**Naruto** : Ne t'en fait Baa-Chan moi je te protegerais **clein d'oeil**

**Tsunade** : Non Naruto. Toi tu feras un bon de chemin avec nous puis tu partiras de ton côté avec Sai et Yamato te mettre en « sécurité » cette guerre... Te concerne directement, Madara te veut toi et l'autre jinchuriki. Sakura durant mon absence je te confie le village à toi et a Shizune. Neji, Hinata, vous m'accompagnerais à la réunion. Tous les départs se font demain à 7h porte principale. Bonne fin de journée.

Tous sortirent du bureau sans rien dire ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre ceux qui connaissait bien Naruto. D'ailleurs celui si semblait perturbé, inquiet. Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'inquiétait pour Sakura, cette pensée lui fit perdre son sourire, Neji le remarqua et mis son bras autour des épaules de sa protéger.

**Naruto** : Neji?! Je peux te parler s'il te plait.

**Neji surpris **: Oui j'arrive **à Hinata** On se rejoins à la maison.

Il lui embrassa le front dans un élan protecteur et rejoignit Naruto plus à l'écart, Sakura se rapprocha d'Hinata et engagea la conversation. Les deux Kunoichi s'appréciait beaucoup même si les deux savaient très bien que le danger d'une guerre approchant pourrait les faire se séparer.

**Du côté de Neji et Naruto _**

**Neji** : Qui y a t-il Naruto ?

**Naruto** : Voila eumh.. **met un bras derrière la tête, gêné** Je... Je sais que je ne le montre pas souvent.. Et que c'est assez déplacer de te demander sa mais.. Enfin tu voit.. Elle est... Elle semble si fragile...

**Neji sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto **: Je prendrais soin d'Hinata, Naruto. Mais je ne refuserais pas un peu d'aide tu sais.

Naruto ne put que sourire et aprés avoir frapper du poing avec le genie des Hyuga il partit de son côté. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas forcément très proche d'Hinata, mais il sentait toujours le besoin de la protéger, de la voir, de savoir comment elle aller et ou elle était. C'était normale c'est son amie, chaque fois qu'il trouvait penser un peu trop a elle, il se répéter cette phrase « C'est normale c'est mon amie ». Mais là Naruto doutait, il avait peur, elle aller partir dans une réunion des 5Kage et devoir protéger Tsunade... Au péril de sa vie et sa ne le rendait pas à l'aise de savoir la plus pure des Hyuuga en danger. Mais Neji serait la, il la protégerait c'est sur, et pas seulement par rapport au sceau, surtout car, tous le monde l'avait remarquer, ce qui unissait à présent les aînés des Hyuga ne comprenait plus un seul morceau de haine.

Une fois retourner au manoir Hyuga, Neji et Hinata allèrent présenter a Hiashi leur mission. Celui ci ne put réprimer une remarque comme quoi l'Hokage devait être tombé malade pour nommer Hinata à sa garde. Neji avait voulu intervenir en expliquant que celle-ci avait vraiment évolué mais elle l'en empêcha. Tous les discours du monde serait inutile, son père n'avait d'yeux que pour Hanabi et cela ne changera pas. Dans 1ans et 2mois elle aurait 18ans et récupérera donc la place de son père. D'ici la elle ne pouvait rien dire. Et qui sait, peut être même que le géniteur lui interdirais de prendre cette place et attendrait qu'Hanabi grandisse. Suite à cet événement Hinata retourna s'entraîner seule, elle voulait perfectionner la technique qu'elle avait améliorer elle même, une variante du Byakugan. Elle n'en avait parler à personne car elle souhaitait être sur de son coup avant de la présenter. Après 2heures intensives elle rentra au manoir, mangea dans le silence obligatoire a la table de son oncle, le remercia de se repas et rejoignis ses quartier ou elle remplissait son sac des affaires dont elle aurait besoin, se doucha puis se laissa emporter par les songes.

Une fois qu'il eu quitter le bureau de Tsunade, Naruto avait regagner son appartement ou la sollitude le gagna une fois de plus, il était vrai qu'aux fils des années il s'y était habituer. Alors, accablé par le fait d'être encore seul, il prit son porte monnaie et alla au seul endroit ou il allait pouvoir sourire ce soir, Ichiraku. Là-bas il vit Choji, son compagnon de nourriture comme ils aimaient s'appelaient. Il en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de Shikamaru qui était à Suna en tant qu'ambassadeur et ce permit quelques allusions comme quoi celui-ci ne tarderait pas à revenir soit traumatiser soi pour annoncer un amour pour une tornade blonde. Plus tard Yamato et Sai se joignirent à eux et la soirée s'étira dans des rires, sourires et souvenirs de tous genre. Plusieurs personnes avait arrêter leurs discussions pour demander un autographe au Héros de Konoha qui avait toujours un peu de mal à assimiler cette nouvelle place. Sai, qui le remarqua, lui donna un léger coup de coude comme pour lui montrer que lui aussi était fier d'être à ses cotés. La nuit arriva plus vite que prévu et nos amis se séparèrent pour aller se coucher.

_Eh voici pour ce premier chapitre! En espérant que cela plait :$ Bonne soirée !_

**Hisae**


End file.
